1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a liquid sampler which will obtain a constant volume time-proportional sample from a sewage treatment and disposal plant as the raw sewage is processed in the treatment and disposal plant, such as are commonly in use in the cities and towns throughout the United States and other places in the world, to sample the raw sewage being taken into the treatment and disposal plant in order to obtain a bacteria count, percentage of solids and other data necessary to be known in order to determine the amount of chemicals and treatment to be given the raw sewage taken into the sewage treatment and disposal plant. Since the maximum output of a given sewage treatment and disposal plant is a function of time this information is critical.